The use of network computing, storage, and other computing resources has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource service providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource service providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants may be added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource service provider as needed and depending on their needs.
Consumers of computing resources hosted by a computing resource service provider (often referred to as “cloud services” consumed from a “cloud provider,” respectively), may have accounts with the computing resource service provider for various purposes, such as to utilize computing resources to support a web page, to support computer science education and other education by enabling students to utilize computing resources provided by a computing resource service provider, to provide a streaming media site to millions of customers and thousands of employees as users of the account, and the like. For a single account of the computing resource service provider, multiple users may access the account to develop applications, utilize services and resources, design interfaces, and administrate the account. Usage of the account's resources may incur costs that may be billed to the owner of the account. Furthermore, when an account has multiple users, there is risk that some users may modify or delete important account resources, or incur excessive usage costs from their use of the account's resources. Conventional techniques for addressing such issues include requiring each user to create an individual user account; however this not only places a financial burden on the user (who, for instance, may lack a credit card or other form of payment), but does not allow the users to be governed by the policies of a controlling account.